


That Butler : No Fucks Given

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugs, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Opium, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot? What's a Plot?, Sebastian is being whored out, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit wank, based on chapter 150, cat fetish, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: When O!C is faced with the daunting task of having to wear a dress and serve in Lau's Opium Den, he offers the drug lord a deal: "One hour of my butler’s time, to do with him what you please."





	That Butler : No Fucks Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetmeridian/gifts).



> You **MUST** visit @t-stray's blog to see the unbelievable cover art he made for this fic. Or click [HERE](http://t-stray.tumblr.com/post/183547523375/he-dropped-the-pipe-to-the-floor-where-it-lay)   
> to see it directly.

_Betrayed._

That was Sebastian’s immediate reaction to hearing his young master’s words, but he kept his facade one of utter unresponsiveness, taking care not to draw unnecessary breath, to clench his jaw or dilate his amber pupils. 

“I’m willing to negotiate,” Lau confessed, rubbing his chin pompously, putting on a show for London’s littlest exile. 

Sebastian saw the deplorable man as he looked him over, their expressions mirrored: slightly bored and disinterested. He noticed his precarious stare linger on the more ill-fitted parts of his garb; specifically where it hung too short for his tall frame, how it was a too snug along his broad shoulders and muscular arms, and downright tight at the swell of his thicker hips and rear. _Forgive him for not having chosen the guise of a dainty little forest nymph._

Lau’s tongue danced over his front teeth behind his lips and Sebastian knew what his answer would be and what he’d be asked, _nay_ , his master would not ask him to do anything, what he’d be _ordered_ to do. 

“And it’s for… whatever?” the business man inquired, trading a glance with the kittenish warrior at his side. 

“One hour of my butler’s time, to do with him what you please. In exchange, you’ll burn that dress and never mention it in my presence again. Or anyone else’s for that matter,” the small lord added. He had drawn himself up to his fullest height and the demon knew the scowl he wore well. It was a sullen thing that wrinkled his youthful forehead and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Such an air was reserved for dealings with unsavory characters, those for whom the earl had no patience, those whose sight he _barely_ tolerated. 

Like Lau. 

Like himself. 

The little bastard was serious. He’d done it before, for information, of course. But as payment? Like a common whore? He couldn’t stay he’d put it past the conniving brat, but this seemed almost like punishment; Lau reeked of opium, didn’t have the desperate, pathetic need the others had, he wasn’t particularly appealing and while he could be taunted and belittled, it wasn’t without effort. “Surely you jest, young master,” he interjected, gripping his fists behind his back. 

The earl snorted, ignoring his question altogether. He picked a grape from the bunch that overflowed a chalice sitting next to a long opium pipe and lamp and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it like it was candy, then ate a few more. For fuck’s sake, he’d just finished tearing into that damn duck; how could he still be hungry? 

“I’m sure you’ll find him to your satisfaction,” the boy said arrogantly licking his lips clean of the fruity residue remaining there. 

“An addendum, _Cie--_ I mean, _my Lord_ ,” Lau smeared his title, mocking both master and demon, “Ran Mao will be partaking in the activities of my choosing, won’t you pet?” He held her face affectionately and thumbed her cheek, fondling her pouting bottom lip. 

She nodded demurely, her golden eyes flashing with interest. 

“Whatever,” the earl agreed arrogantly with a flourish of his hand, “then take note that I won’t be lifting a finger while I’m here.”

_As if you lift a finger otherwise,_ Sebastian seethed internally, picking at a piece of lint that had stuck to his changshan. He obstinately refused to make eye contact with the little imp. 

“Very well,” Lau confirmed. He clapped his hands twice, and not very loudly, but it garnered everyone’s attention despite their levels of intoxication. Those who were sat upon the sofas or laying on them were assisted by the young women to rise to their feet and ushered out of the opium den. Such a maneuver must have been routine since it was executed flawlessly and without so much as a word of protest. He’d grossly underestimated Lau’s competence as a master. 

“You don’t mind seeing yourself out then, Phantomhive?” Lau asked, removing his traditional jacket and throwing it over a nearby table, upending a plate of pungent incense. 

“Certainly not.” Though instead of turning around and following the small crowd out the door, the young man approached Sebastian and tugged once on his sleeve.

The butler leaned over, lending his master his ear momentarily, expecting some asinine request. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“No cheating Sebastian. If Lau offers you the pipe, you’re to graciously accept it and allow your human body to react accordingly. This is an order, do I make myself clear?” 

Sebastian felt his master’s lips brush against his ear and the breathy, repressed laughter that hung in the air between them. “Yes, my Lord.” 

“Good boy, Sebastian,” the young man responded. He slapped his servant’s arm playfully, likely because he was too sodding short to reach his head to pat him the way he would have a mutt. He walked away without a backward glance, his footsteps resounding in the room much louder than they should have for his tiny figure. Sebastian was sure he even saw the boy skip once or twice before slamming the door behind himself. 

The demon stood there rigidly, mentally recording the time without difficulty on the clock set across the room. One uneventful minute had passed already. 

“Do you always let him speak to you as if you’re a dog?” Lau inquired, seating himself at the end of a sofa as Ran Mao climbed atop him and sat on dutifully on his lap. She tangled her fingers at the back of his hair and nuzzled his neck. He pat the spot beside him with the tips of his long fingers, a silent order for Sebastian to join him.

“Yes,” the butler answered curtly. Though dull and tiresome, Ran Mao did possess a felinesque demeanor that contented him at the best of times. To distract himself from the oncoming unpleasantness Sebastian remained fixated on her svelte, shapely form, her hair like tiny pointed ears and the mass of accessories she wore. He was suddenly invested in removing them from her person if only to tease her with it and gauge if she had a similar reaction to that of a cat’s. 

“Good. Then I don’t see a reason to change that. Lay down, Sebastian,” Lau smiled, pursing his lips as he lit the spirit lamp and prepared a pea-sized ball of dark opium paste. 

Sebastian subserviently obliged, lowering himself next to Lau, head resting on the porcelain pillow the other man had placed for the butler at the last minute. As expected, his long legs dangled off the end of the sofa, but not uncomfortably. _This could be worse,_ he thought prematurely. 

Lau leaned forward, bought the butt of the bamboo pipe to his lips and allowed his prepared drug to heat over the flame. “Take it,” he ordered Sebastian once it was ready, passing him the paraphernalia. 

Sebastian hadn’t made a habit of smoking, it wasn’t worth it really with none of the drugs being potent enough to cause him a high. That being said, he’d spent enough time in Lau’s company, examining his methods and the ease with which he pulled the opiate into his lungs until it was completely consumed, to know what to do. 

Eyes shut, the demon hollowed his cheeks, and revelled in the ambiance of vapour coursing through his body. Nothing was said for minutes, not a word spoken, but he was sure they were both staring at him. They could probably see the involuntary flush making its way to the surface of his alabaster skin, the slight drooping of his eyelids as they became heavier, even closed as they were. The ceramic pillow felt softer, divine, like his head was melting into it and quite abruptly he was pulled under, sinking into the sofa, wave upon wave of the opiate flooding his senses with an earthly euphoria. 

He dropped the pipe to the floor where it lay forgotten and flexed his fingers before his face. With the floating, buoyant sensation he was experiencing, he half anticipated to see his digits littered with crimson eyes blinking back at him, dripping onyx. He squinted, and his false heart leapt at the sight of his black hands, _gloves,_ he reminded himself, _he’d swapped his proper butler ones for these_. Were he not drugged, such a sight might have caused him concern. 

In fact, nothing worried him at the moment: not potentially losing the meal he’d been preparing for years, not his master’s vengeance, not even the view of Lau standing before him at the end of the sofa, divesting himself of his pants. 

_When had that happened?_

His long lashes fluttered and he looked upwards, only to be met by Ran Mao’s ample breasts still tightly enveloped in her silken cheongsam, her face completely concealed by them. His head lolled to the side, and he felt her soft bare thighs nestling his head.

“Sister, hold his hands down, won’t you?” Lau instructed, reaching over the side of the sofa for a large plush pillow adorned with golden tassels and throwing it before him. The sound of silk upon stone was amplified in the demon’s mind like the ruffling of feathers taking flight. 

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but was distracted by the lingering taste of flowers on his heavy tongue. Ran Mao’s delicate hands pressed against his own at the wrists and the feeling of her skin on his was near orgasmic. His nerves misfired, causing a delightful pain that wasn’t there. His cock engorged, hardening in tedious increments as blood was diverted there. The rest of his body became sluggish as a result and everything seemed to have slowed down, even the hands of the clock he could still read from across the room. Zeno of Elea would be proud of an opiate-ingesting demon, proving once and for all the infinite divisibility of time. He would have to remember to tell him when he returned to Hell. 

_If his master ever achieved his bastard revenge._

The musty opiate cloud that filled the room blanketed his legs as he was stripped from the waist down. His legs were spread, and then some more, bringing about a severe tear in the fragile fabric of his tunic mid-thigh up to his hips. 

“You’re awfully quiet, butler of Phantomhive,” the nobleman remarked with a sumptuous smirk. He got to his knees on the pillow and carelessly bunched up the torn cloth upon Sebastian’s belly. Something of a malicious grin possessed his thin lips as he slicked his stiffening member with discarded opiate oil left on a dish by the lamp. “Mm…” he groaned, stroking himself and dragging in a deep breath through his nose, “I was hoping you’d lose some of your shyness once you’d had my poppy bliss.” 

Just having the air on his cock aroused the demon. It prickled and tingled, standing proud, throbbing already. He just needed a hand, a mouth, a hole. Something. Anything. He wasn’t fussed. There were four, two and three of them respectively. Anyone one of them would do. He wanted to say as much, but that neared the realm of begging -- which as a self-important butler, he was above. Besides, his impetus was thoroughly dulled by a lethargy so heavy, the most he could manage was craning his neck to get an eyeful of the man between his legs. His jaw slacked opened and his slitted eyes widened. “You’re not half as small as I imagined, human.” He tried to growl the words to demonstrate his frustration, but the tone was too relaxed, sounded as if he were talking in his sleep. “If you’re going to fuck me, you’d better do it soon. You have forty-three minutes left.” 

“Huh.” Lau cradled the demon’s left leg in the crook of his elbow, nudged the head of his cock against Sebastian’s entrance and stilled, felt it twitch and spasm excitedly. The butler’s words dawned on him then -- the devil could see it in his face: _human_. He looked pointedly at the small assassin across from him and shrugged. In return, she tightened her hold on his wrists. 

_As if it would matter._

In any other circumstance, Lau’s nonchalant attitude would have bothered him. It wasn’t to say that it didn’t, but he was about as agitated by his lack of response as he was his master’s whoring him out to scum, to vile, impertinent filth. 

“What did you call me?” Lau demanded, indulging in a sycophantic chuckle as he pushed into Sebastian’s heat. 

The butler grunted gratefully at the intrusion, then groaned something that sounded like a _growl_ , stretching and flexing around the nobleman’s girth. For all his other senses dulled, touch was not one of them. Hearing apparently was. Had he really spoken those words out loud? He wasn’t even aware of what he was saying anymore. Still, the earl of Phantomhive, or at least his master, had not summoned an easily abashed aberration. He squirmed wantonly, tight ring of muscle exposed and clenching, inviting. “That’s it, you inferior creature, fill me. Impale me, degenerate ape-” 

Lau plunged inside and withdrew and drove in again. Sebastian gave a shamelessly lewd moan to simply provoke the pair of them. He was sure it was the first and only time he’d seen the aristocrat’s eyes open. His nails bit weakly into Ran Mao’s hands and he bucked capriciously, just to cause disharmony to other man’s smooth, languid rhythm. 

In retaliation, Lau drove into him a little more ruthlessly. The butler’s reaction had been so false, so disingenuously high, that he wanted nothing more but to make the proper Englishman writhe and beg. It wouldn’t be the first time -- at least not under such dishonorable circumstances. His hands gripped Sebastian’s hips, fingering the sharp expanse of bone there maliciously into the warm, flawless skin and bruising it with indecent purpose. If the bastard kept up this pretense, he would have Ran Mao deal with him. 

The devil laughed, throwing his head back, twisting and arching his body in such a sinful way, it should have been more illicit than the drugs Lau was pedaling across London. “Is that all?” he accused, words coming out garbled, head swimming with indignant libel that didn’t come out the way he wanted on his usually honeyed tongue. “Aren’t you going to fuck me harder? I’ve had better in smaller packages; you’re hardly worth spreading myself for.” 

With that, Sebastian threw his right leg listlessly onto Lau’s shoulder, pulling him closer with his heels, mocking him, encouraging him to go deeper, rolling his hips in time with his pathetically sluggish tempo. The evil nobleman groaned, fought the urge to slam into Sebastian and give the butler what he wanted. It was written there plainly on his face: teeth bared and gritted. The heat of the butler’s hole unraveled him, closed around him like a fitted hot glove. His rigid organ rubbed inside the handsome head servant, slid slickly in and out of him as he moved with shallow, apathetic movements. 

Sebastian balked, his cool, collected aesthetic slipping ever so slightly. What a nuisance it was to be intoxicated, oppressed by such a weak physical vice. _Enough of this. If he was going to waste his time, it wasn’t going to be playing this sorry game so that his runt of a master could get out of an inconvenience. He might as well have his fun_. He smiled stupidly despite himself, his facial muscles not obeying him with the same resolve he served the former earl. “Am I… hah… tighter than you’re used to, human?” 

Lau made a derisive sound at the back of his throat and stilled his hips, burying himself to the hilt so the butler could feel him pulse to stave off his orgasm. Languidly, he rested one of Sebastian’s legs over the backrest of the sofa and let the other fall to the floor. He leaned forward and spat noisily upon Sebastian’s cock, not bothering to spread the foamy spittle along the shaft, content to watch it ooze down the length. “Ran Mao,” was all he said as he nodded towards the erection. 

Releasing the butler’s wrists, the lissome female let Sebastian’s head fall against the sofa cushion as she climbed over his face and straddled his chest. The little bells at her feet rang, noting her progress and she leaned over, her chest flush to the butler’s belly. 

There was nothing subtle about it; she was on full display for him, her plump bottom shaped like a heart, her womanly aspects barely covered by a strip of blackest, damp satin. Sebastian’s lips were parted, and his eyebrows were mashed together. It was the bells he found mesmerizing, she wiggled teasingly on him and they jangled like a siren’s song, calling to him; they fascinated him, captivated him and blessed him with a deep, crucial question: 

_Could he touch them?_

He reached out for them, not waiting for an answer and her small hand wrapped around his wet cock. He forgot about the bells and rewarded her with a shuddering gasp of appreciation followed by a low, keening moan that echoed in the den. He felt her thighs quiver at either sides of him; the sound of his pleasure excited her. Lau must have given a signal because as he began with short, shallow thrusts, so did Ran Mao’s hand slide up and down his manhood in a strangling grip. Sebastian groaned his pleasure, sighed his relief, and whined most piteously for a butler such as himself, putting both of them on with his efficient acting skills. 

That was until Lau gave a particularly well-angled jab of his cock and the harlot seated above him mewled low in her throat, drawing him full into her mouth without so much as a warning. 

Sebastian didn’t give her one either as he snapped his hips upwards, choking her and chasing the wet heat of her orifice, shivering under her weight. He moved with less than perfect precision, his head dizzy, limbs heavy and hampering his finesse. But he was aroused beyond everything, his skin buzzing electric as she came up to his swollen cockhead, pumping it in time with her partner, and alternated between silently sucking the tip, and eagerly licking the precum drooling from it. The high ran in his human veins, cresting and spiking and making him hyper aware of each cell stimulated. Lau’s panting mimicked his own now, their heavy breathing ratcheting into a quick successions of moans and nonsensical vulgarities. 

“Harder,” he hissed, jerking drowsily under them, grinding down on the stiff mass between his legs for friction, and then added in a stage-whispered, threatening plea that could have roused the fear in no one’s heart, “come on, fuck me harder, you insignificant pests.” 

He felt his ribs give slightly under the crushing pressure of the female’s thighs pressing together in a lame attempt to relieve the intense ache in her own swollen flesh. Sebastian could smell her lust, musky and sweet, inches from his face as she was. He felt the heat of her need rolling off her sex, obscene in its rawness, full and flushed and glistening with desire. He was vaguely aware of his fingers finding her thighs and leaving marks as they traced up to her hips and dug in. He held her there, blowing hot against it to aggravate her impatience, to hear her breath hitch and her heart pound in her chest. 

Either the cloud of opium had finally gotten to him, or the butler’s words had, but Lau’s greedy hands surged forward, halting Ran Mao’s work, fisting the dress and ripping the silk until he tainted her skin with his fingers, his lips, his teeth. 

Sebastian caught her long braids dangling at her sides and pulled her back onto his mouth, gently lapping at the sparse hair there around her barely-there undergarment, teasing her in a decidedly fiendish way. A shiver swept through her as he clumsily took the satin between his teeth and moved it to the side, then outlined her feminine folds and parted them, tormenting her fleshy lips with his sharp, clever tongue. 

_Finally some clarity from the haze._

The butler was triumphant in her constant, whining flux, her fingers kneading into his thighs like a feline’s to steady herself against Lau’s forceful fucking motions. Her slender hips rocked to a rhythm that pleased the devil, as he drove his face almost violently into her tightened cunt, fitting onto him, thrashing on him. She rode him with hard, fierce ecstasy. And that in and of itself was an intoxication to which any mortal body could lose itself. 

Sebastian delighted in her stunned gasps as he ate her, sucking on the tender opening. She cried out, shocked by her pleasure, staggered by the vicious slaps of heat that was his tongue wedged between her over sensitive lips. He mouthed his way to the engorged, softly pulsing nub at its apex, a quiet moan fading into her. Expertly, he lay his fingers flat at either side of her clit and flicked his tongue playfully against it a handful of times, then changed its pattern, moving from tormenting circles, to slow, delicious strokes, decreasing and increasing the speed and pressure, matching the rough undulations of her hips. 

Sebastian’s fingers shifted from clit to hole and one slipped through her wet folds. She squirmed on it out of instinct and without dignity. He receded some inches to admire his work, cocking his head sheepishly as he pushed the broad, long digit deeper, curling it into her and pressing the heel of his palm against her labia. He considered adding another, but honestly, she hardly merited the first. He neglected her then, lost in self-indulgent contemplation of who was most deserving of his carnal skill. 

It was Ran Mao’s sudden rigidity and biting hiss that drew his attention back. She gasped, muscles convulsing around him, pulsing and sucking his finger back in. Her body seized and she choked on a mewling moan as her body jolted, dripping wet onto the butler’s smirking face. 

Lau watched on, hands pushing the butler’s thighs back, bending him uncomfortably to better fuck into him. To see the servant’s hole convulse and pull him in, redden and flex to accommodate him. He ground his hips, pushed the other man’s cheeks together, spat between them, poured more oil and luxuriated in the squelching and seeping of the dribbling liquid from the stretched hole.

Lau’s hands slippery from the lubricant, slathered and smeared them upon his assassin’s heavy tits, squeezing them, molding them to his hands. Gently, he guided Ran Mao’s still heaving chest to Sebastian’s erection, pillowing it between her cleavage. “You know what to do.”

And she did. 

Pushing the soft-firm mounds together, she sheathed the butler’s impressive cock completely in their warmth. She moved, sinuous, graceful like a cat, beautiful ass end in the air and low down in front. 

Sebastian couldn’t see it, but he felt it by the cruel throb and agonizing pressure that was mounting in his length. It was almost dreamlike, his high still a phantasm, and he could scarcely focus on the warmth and soft give of Ran Mao’s breasts. Even the rough texture of her tongue as she occasionally kitten licked the leaking tip of his prick weren’t enough. He clung to her, felt his foreskin slide back and forth as she moved his cock through her breasts. 

And then Lau finally did something right for the first time in his disgraceful life: he got off his knees and did the hard work himself for once. He came up, angling himself just so, pushing Sebastian’s legs up and apart, hips pistoning, drilling into him. The butler moaned, in earnest this time, sure the sound would carry down the hall beyond the doors. Release boiled up inside him, thick and heavy and rich. Hot, burning friction. He lost himself in the maze of it, buried himself in the intoxicating orgasmic greed where all he could think of was -- 

“More!” came his fractured, demanding growl, his inner muscles clenching and releasing and clenching again. He chased the feeling but could not catch it. It was elusive, fleeting and he cursed his master and his human body for having been shackled this way. “More, you shallow piece of worthless life!”. 

Lau swore the butler’s name through gnashed teeth, emptying himself inside the demon playing butler, jerking with every spurt of cum he coated him with. 

Pleasure spiraled down through Sebastian’s body and grew liquid and it wasn’t until his little lord could be heard breathing just outside the den, tapping his foot impatiently, that he found his release. He smiled as his body went taut, shuddered violently, the sensation sharp and acute; he made an inhuman keening sound as his climax rushed over him in heady waves, came in brutal overwhelming spurts, spattering over Lau’s soiled garb and spilling onto his assistant’s milky, panting flesh. 

A sound of deepest disgust and loathing traveled through the heavy wooden door that separated the den from the rest of the nobleman’s domain. “Your hour’s up, Lau. I’ll have my butler back now, if you’re quite done,” the rightful earl spoke from the atrium, voice full of condescending authority. “And if you need him again, I’ll be willing to negotiate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't do this without [My Thang](http://nerdythangs.tumblr.com/), [My Cat](http://gocaitycat.tumblr.com), and [My Butler](https://thatbutlereads.tumblr.com/). Lots of love to all three of you.


End file.
